


I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia
Genre: ABBA, Dynamos, F/F, Greece, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Song fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: A marriage pact from the 1970s means two Dynamos need to commit to each other. Those two happen to be Tanya and Rosie. Despite claiming the pact is outdated Donna and Sophie do everything in their power to get them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing a lot of song inspired fanfics I hope you guys like them!

Tanya and Rosie were almost to Kalokairi. They could see the island from their ferry. They were sitting hand in hand and enjoying their last few moments of their open relationship. Once they saw Donna they would cover it up again.

 

Their relationship had lasted for nearly two years on and off and they had neglected to tell their best friend in favor of keeping the peace if a true break up ever ensued. That was mistake number one. 

 

The year was 2000, twenty-four years after a marriage pact was formed between the Dynamos. The pact stated that if any two Dynamos were unmarried by the year 2000, they would commit to each other. 

 

Back then, 2000 seemed so far away. It seemed like a different world. None of them thought they would be single, well Donna did. Donna loved her carefree lifestyle. As it turns out Donna was the only married Dynamo. She had married Sam a year ago and was proud of the fact. 

 

“You know she’s going to bring it up, right?” Tanya stated, seeming unbothered but Rosie knew it was eating away at her. 

 

“The pact? I know she didn’t forget. She probably has a whole wedding planned out.” Rosie replied. It deeply troubled her. A pact was a pact but Rosie actually felt she wanted to be with Tanya. She was ready to finally settle down and dedicate her life to her. She wasn’t so sure Tanya wanted the same. Tanya had done the married thing before and it never lasted. What if she was over it? 

 

Tanya laughed. “I can smell a wedding from a mile away. I’ve had three of them.” 

 

“And how did those turn out again?” Rosie elbowed Tanya’s ribs as she teased. 

 

Tanya rolled her eyes, though they were hidden by large sunglasses. “Very different than how I want us to turn out.” That would get Rosie’s attention. 

 

Before Rosie could even think of a response she was being kissed by Tanya for one last time before they started to hide their relationship again. 

 

“Hopefully we’ll get a few more of those in when Donna isn’t looking.” Tanya whispered. It made Rosie shiver. 

 

“I’m sure we’ll get some more of those in.” Rosie nodded. She grinned up at her partner and took in her beautiful features. 

 

Tanya looked down at her and couldn’t help but melt at her expression. She looked so happy and loving. She pressed her lips to Rosie’s once more and stood up to exit the ferry. 

 

As soon as they stepped onto the dock Donna was right there. They could see her shaking with anticipation. They had all missed each other so much. 

 

“For one night and one night only!” Tanya called out as she dropped her bags and ran towards Donna. 

 

Rosie was sprinting after her. “Donna and-“ 

 

“The Dynamos!” Donna chimed in as she engulfed both women in a tight group hug. 

 

As if on cue they let go of each other to do their chant. “Dynamo! Dynamite! Sleep all day and whoop all night!” Their hips bumped one another as they finished the chant. They all broke into a fit of laughter. 

 

…. 

 

“This never gets easier.” Rosie said breathlessly as she walked up the final step to the hotel. 

 

“I can’t believe you threw your stilettos.” Donna laughed as she watched Tanya come to the last step. 

 

Tanya had gotten frustrated halfway through the walk and threw her heels into some bushes. She hadn’t even thought about the outcome of throwing her shoes away. She shrugged in response to Donna. “It was a hard sacrifice but someone had to do it. It got us here didn’t it.” 

 

Donna chuckled and watched as her friends took a breather. “You know what year it is right?” 

 

“2000. Why do you ask?” Rosie said, clearly playing dumb. She had been waiting for Donna to bring this up. 

 

“Well, there’s a little pact between us and it seems as though I’m the only married one. Which means two Dynamos are unmarried and two Dynamos should commit to each other.” Donna stated with a firm nod. 

 

“You mean Rosie and I?” Tanya quirked a brow. 

 

Rosie snorted. “As if I could ever handle marrying Tanya.” 

 

“Truer words have never been spoken, lone wolf.” Tanya added. 

 

Before another word was spoken Donna broke out into song. 

 

“Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me…” 

 

Tanya rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Donna was doing. 

 

Rosie found it rather endearing that Donna was pushing for them to be together. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be hiding it. 

 

“I love you!” She pushed the two women closer together. She made them join hands. She grinned as she stood between them, mimicking a wedding officiant. “I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.” 

 

Tanya took in the scene and couldn’t contain her laugh. Donna was always the life of the party and the soul of their friendship. “I don’t know why we ever wrote that song.” 

 

“We had a wedding gig. We had to.” Donna replied. 

 

“You’re here!” Sophie said as she walked outside to greet her aunties. “Are you married yet?” 

 

Tanya rolled her eyes and gave Donna a look. “You told her about the pact?” 

 

“Yes, she did.” Sophie answered as she enveloped Rosie into a tight hug. Rosie kissed her cheek and Sophie’s grin couldn’t be wider. 

 

“Sophie thinks you should get married.” Donna said with a nod. 

 

“I do.” Sophie nodded in agreement and stood before Tanya. She was waiting for Tanya to initiate the hug. 

 

Tanya looked down at Sophie through her sunglasses. Her tall figure was staring down at the young blonde. Sophie continued to look up at her with wide, innocent looking eyes. 

 

Tanya continued to look unimpressed by Sophie. Their staredown went on for a moment as Rosie and Donna looked on. 

 

Tanya finally sighed and opened her arms to Sophie. She took her sunglasses off and hugged her niece as tightly as she could. “I missed you so much Sophie.” Tanya admitted. A grin was splitting her face as she continued to hold Sophie close to her. 

 

Sophie liked the attention. She and Tanya were close. They always had this special connection but she never knew why. They were so opposite yet so similar. “I missed you too.” She said through a grin. “Can I be your maid of honor?” 

 

“Oh geez, Sophie we’re not getting married. We’re not even in a relationship.” 

 

Donna spoke up. “A pact is a pact.” 

 

“So, come on now let’s try it. I love you. Can’t deny it.” A little song bird sang. Sophie grinned, knowing her aunts were already annoyed. 

 

Donna continued the song. “Cause it’s true. I do, I do, I do, I do.” 

 

Rosie could be heard humming the little tune as they entered the hotel. 

 

“Not you too.” Tanya sighed. It was rather adorable that Rosie was humming along but she wasn’t sure if they were ready to take that next step. After all, they were terrified to even tell their family about their relationship. It was hard but it was their agreement. They wouldn’t come out until they were sure they would be long lasting. 

 

…..

 

Tanya had her back against the wall as Rosie’s lips were on hers. One of her legs was wrapped around Rosie’s hip. Rosie’s hand was resting on her thigh to keep her leg up. 

 

Tanya was feeling some discomfort and Rosie stepped back at the first sign of it. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Rosie asked. 

 

“My back.” She stepped away from the wall and as soon as she did a picture frame slid down and shattered. Tanya jumped and looked back with wide eyes. She looked at Rosie with the same shocked expression. 

 

Rosie jumped when the frame fell and locked in on wide, emerald eyes. She couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips. She had pushed Tanya into a picture frame during the heat of their kiss. “Sorry.” She blushed. 

 

Tanya giggled and picked the frame up from the floor. She was very aware of the eyes trained on her body as she did so. She carefully placed it back on the wall and walked over to Rosie who was now sitting on the bed. With each step she gave her a hungry look. 

 

“You-“ she pointed. “Have to be more careful, baby girl. We can’t be messing up the hotel and having Donna walk in on us.” She quirked a brow. 

 

Rosie was a little scared by this shift in mood but she liked it. “I’m sorry.” She said softly. “Did you hurt your back?” 

 

“No, but I could’ve since you like slamming people into picture frames. Maybe I should be the one in control.” 

 

Rosie swallowed. “Maybe you should be.” Oh how she loved when dominant Tanya came out to play. 

 

“Maybe I should be.” She repeated. “Would you like that?” Tanya asked her words were dripping with sex. She was now standing above the petite brunette.

 

Rosie’s eyes raked over her. “Hm?” She hadn’t heard a word she said. 

 

Tanya carefully placed two manicured fingers beneath her chin and lifted it up so Rosie could meet her eyes. The woman before her was so beautiful with those angel-like blue eyes and those soft features. Her heart swelled. 

 

Rosie was feeling hot. It was getting humid and she had this feeling that if she didn’t have Tanya right then and there she might just die. She had to restrain herself was pouncing on the woman like just a few moments ago. 

 

“Would you like it if I took control?” Tanya said, her voice had dropped significantly. It was at that tone that made Rosie shiver. 

 

And Rosie shivered indeed. “Take me.”

 

“I want you bare for me.” Tanya husked against her lips. She surged forwards and kissed Rosie with such a fire that both of them had fallen onto the bed. 

 

Rosie was nestled underneath Tanya and she didn’t know how but Tanya had managed to get her wrists above her head in one of her own. Rosie didn’t exactly care to understand how she had done it either. She just moaned from the feeling. 

 

There was a knock on the door and both women jumped away so quickly the frame fell off the wall again. They were both startled from the sound. 

 

“Auntie Rosie?” 

 

“Yes dear?” Rosie said after clearing her throat. “You can come in. It’s just me and Tanya in here.” 

 

Sophie turned the knob and of course it was locked. 

 

“You locked it?” Rosie hissed. 

 

Tanya shrugged. “I knew we were gonna have sex at some point.” She whispered. 

 

Rosie got up and unlocked the door. “What’s up, my love?” 

 

Sophie smiled. “You’re in here alone, together?” She looked between them with that big childlike grin of hers. “With the door locked?” 

 

Neither of the women spoke they just rolled their eyes, exasperated from this whole wedding ordeal. Tanya flopped onto the bed dramatically. Rosie deeply sighed and leaned against the wall. 

 

Sophie broke out into song. “Don’t you see? Can’t you feel it?” She took a deep breath to sing as loudly as she could. “Don’t you too? I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.”

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “We’re not getting married. Now what did you come in for?” 

 

“Mom wants to know what flavor wedding cake you want.” Sophie giggled. 

 

Rosie couldn’t help but smile at the young girl. “How long have you been waiting to make that joke?” 

 

“All day.” She laughed. 

 

Rosie kissed her forehead. “You’re so adorable.” She booped her nose. 

 

“Why did you really come in, darling?” Tanya asked as she moved to sit against the headboard. 

 

“Mom’s wanting to perform tonight and wants to know if you’re down.” 

 

“Of course we’re down! We’re always down!” Rosie exclaimed. 

 

“The greatest girl band to ever grace the earth is always ready to party!” Tanya cheered. 

 

Sophie laughed. “I’ll let her know. I’ll also let her know you want a chocolate wedding cake.” She grinned mischievously. 

 

Rosie grabbed for her but just missed as Sophie skirted around the room only to bump into Tanya who now stood behind her. 

 

Sophie looked up at her with those wide blue eyes and Tanya grinned. They stood for a moment before Tanya was grabbing her sides and making her squeal as the three of them laughed. 

 

“You’re just as bad as your mother!” Tanya laughed. 

 

“Hey, at least I didn’t get ordained.” 

 

“Donna got ordained?!” Rosie gasped. 

 

Sophie nodded. “She did.” 

 

“You’re kidding!” Tanya marveled. 

 

“She really did! She got ordained so she could marry you two.” 

 

“We’re not getting out of this one are we Rosie?” 

 

“Not a chance.” Rosie sighed. 

 

“Well that lipstick smeared on your mouth certainly doesn’t help your case.” Sophie snickered. She was already heading for the door and out of it before they could chase her again. 

 

Tanya looked over at Rosie with a look of shock. Sophie wasn’t just teasing that time. 

 

Sophie popped her head back in. “I won’t tell mom. Have your fun. Aunt Tanya, try not to hurt her she’s delicate.” 

 

Tanya rolled her eyes. “Go.” She shooed her away. 

 

Sophie reached inside to turn the lock on the door before closing it. “Have fun.” 

 

“Sophie!” 

 

Sophie giggled as she closed the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya and Rosie spend the morning together being cute and singing I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do. Will they be hearing wedding bells soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been in hiatus for so long! I had a death in my family in late November and it was someone so significant to me that I lost my way and I’m struggling to find it. I also lost two friends that I was very close to due to my absensce during this mourning period and they were Mamma Mia fans and it pissed me off so I stayed away from here for a while. They like stopped being friends with me. Anyway! I’m back and I’ll be posting new chapters soon! Here’s the first one!

“So, love me or leave me..” Tanya sang softly as she looked down at sleeping Rosie, waiting for her to wake up. A few moments passed as she watched the little brunette stir. 

 

“I love you… I do, I do, I do, I do, I do..” Tanya sang again. She had her hand in Rosie’s hair, gently playing in it as she admired her peaceful features. 

 

Rosie let out a soft groan. She had way too many drinks the night before and it was catching up to her. She furrowed her brows. “Tanya?” 

 

“Yes, darling?” She replied. 

 

Rosie answered her with another groan. 

 

“Still a little drunk, my love?” She laughed. 

 

Rosie nodded. “Definitely.” 

 

After a few moments of more groaning while Tanya watched her girl struggle. Rosie finally sat up and rested her head against Tanya’s chest. “Where’s Donna?” Rosie asked. 

 

“In her room.” 

 

“Why are you in here?” 

 

“To make sure you didn’t die in your sleep from intoxication.” 

 

Rosie gave her a look. “Did you spend the night?” 

 

“No. I actually just came in and I’ve been trying to get you up for the last twenty minutes.” 

 

“It’s  _ so  _ early!” Rosie complained. 

 

“It’s noon.” 

 

Rosie groaned and buried her face in her chest. “Tanya!” 

 

“What? I didn’t get you drunk. I was honestly a little sad that you got yourself drunk. I wanted to sleep with you.” Tanya sighed softly. 

 

“You always want to sleep with me.” 

 

“You’re saying this as if it’s a problem.” 

 

“Definitely  _ not _ a problem.” 

 

“Good. Now get up and sober up so I don’t have to face Sophie and Donna alone. Drunk Rosie was so close to blowing our cover last night and just added fuel to the fire.” 

 

Rosie groaned again. 

 

“Can you stop doing that? It’s annoying as hell.” 

 

Rosie only groaned louder. “This is bullshit. Why can’t we just tell them? Do you really not want to marry me so much that you don’t even want to pretend to like the idea of marrying me? Or do you hate that idea so much that you’re not even pretending you don’t want to marry me? Do you want to marry me?” 

 

Tanya paused. Everything Rosie said caught her off guard. In fact it took her a moment to get her thoughts together so in the meantime she lifted Rosie’s chin to place the softest of kisses to her lips. “I would love to marry you.” 

 

Rosie pulled away and ran her hands through already messy hair. “Did I just propose?” 

 

“I don’t think you did but if you want to you can.” Tanya shrugged. 

 

“Will you marry me?” 

 

“Come on, you can do better than that.” 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “If it’s so bad then why don’t you do it?” 

 

“I’ve never done it before.” 

 

“And you think I have?” 

 

“Well…”

 

“Tanya I’m not some- some- some person who just gets married all the time!” 

 

Tanya was enjoying getting Rosie flustered. “And you think I am?”

 

“I know you are. I was there!” 

 

Tanya giggled. “Rosie Mulligan, always a bridesmaid and never a bride. What do you say we change that and make you my wife?” 

 

Rosie faltered as her frustration dissipated. “You- do you mean that?” 

 

“Of course I mean it. I asked didn’t I?” 

 

A silence fell upon them before Rosie broke out into song. 

 

“I love you!” She threw her arms around Tanya. “I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!” She sang the familiar tune they’d been hearing all over the island. 

 

“I take that as a yes?” An amused Tanya asked. 

 

Rosie nodded excitedly as she moved to straddle Tanya’s lap. “Oh I’ve been dreaming through my lonely past. Now I’ve just made it.” Rosie continued to sing as she let her forehead press against Tanya’s. She sang much quieter. “I found you at last.” 

 

Tanya closed her eyes. She could’ve cried from at sweet moment but she wouldn’t allow herself to do it. Well, she didn’t at first but a few tears slipped out as she hushed Rosie’s melody with a few sweet kisses. 

 

“I’m never going to stop hearing this song am I?” Tanya sighed as she let her hands rest at the Rosie’s lower back. 

 

“Not a fucking chance.” Rosie giggled. She kept her face close to Tanya’s as a way of silently asking for more kisses. 

 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Tanya grinned. She kissed Rosie multiple times before singing the song. “I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
